The present invention relates to an air-heating device for integration into an air-conducting housing arrangement, particularly a housing arrangement of a vehicle air conditioner.
When integrating additional system components into a vehicle, there exists the endeavor, both because of limited construction space and also on cost grounds, to provide constructional arrangements which are as small as possible by combining different system regions, in which improved interchangeability is attained by merging functions or by common use of different system components. Since however different system components or system regions are frequently supplied by different suppliers, and these different components or system regions are in general also differently constituted for different vehicle types, it is difficult to ensure that such combination is possible for different systems to be constructed.